Lost and Found
by LunarBolt
Summary: When Pokemon Ranger Kali finds herself thrown into another world and separated from her Pokemon. What's a girl got to do? Well join a pirate crew of course! "Wait what! Why? I just want to go home!" Maybe one day, but till then keep moving forward, we're cheering for you!
1. Pokemon, Where Are You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Pokemon, but at least I got my OC.**

 **A/N: So this is my first time writing a story and I want to give this a try for fun and improving on my writing skills because Arceus knows I need it. So critiques and helpful tips are much appreciated.**

 **The OC's appearance is based off of ORAS Pokemon Ranger trainer class and owns Pokemon just like normal trainers do. So not to be confused with the Pokemon Rangers from the spin off games.**

 **It's also likely that I'm not going to deal with the 4 limit moves system, because I never understood that in the anime. How could you work so hard to learn this move and then suddenly not know it for a new move? So it's going to be interesting to see how I'm gonna work out the fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter One: Pokemon, Where Are You?

The distant sound of pouring rain, howling wind, and the pounding of thunder is all I hear. Yet why is it only this empty inky black all I can see? The faint sounds of many Pokemon crying could be heard and my heart beats for them. _Please don't cry._ I try to will my body to move, but nothing happen. The ambient noises is starting to get louder, as if I'm now in the midst of the storm. While the feeling of helplessness tries to drown me as my consciousness seems to float aimlessly.

 _I have to go…_

 _I have to move…_

 _Please…_

 _..._

 _Let me help…_

The world shifts from black to white, as if struck by lightning.

* * *

 _Gasp_

I swiftly sat up from my slumber with my heart practically in my throat. Why is my heart beating so fast? I focus on clearing away the daze of sleep and try to remember what I was dreaming about, but like wind it seems to slip away from my grasp. Huh, can't do much about that, but the uneasiness doesn't leave my chest.

With sleep gone from my mind, I was now fully aware of my surrounding now. Oh deerling I am definitely not in Petalburg Woods anymore. Where ever I was, I was on a beach with the ocean on one side and palm trees on the other. Wait are those my pokeballs? I crawl over to the objects in question and the answer is yes. Those are my pokeballs. My very empty six pokeballs. Oh don't tell me they all decided on exploring without telling me. No they would never do that, not without a good reason. Also, one of them would have stuck behind to let me know.

Guess I can't do anything but try to find them. I secure my pokeballs back on my belt and pick up my one strap backpack. Good thing this is still with me. Wandering into the forest was probably not a good idea if I don't know how big it is so I decided to follow the coastline.

Luckily it wasn't in vain because I soon saw a group of people relaxing on the beach. Rushing myself I jog on over to them.

"Excuse me, but I'm a bit lost. Can you tell me where I am?"

Next thing I knew, the blond guy was noodle dancing his way over and held my hand.

"Oh my sweet dear, you'll no longer will have to worry. For your prince has arrived to save you from your dilemma!"

Soon after the only girl in the group quickly went over and punch the blonde down.

"Down boy, she doesn't know how to deal with you." The scowl on her face disappear into a smile when she turns her attention to me. "Sorry about that, anyway we're on Komang."

I look at her with confusion on my face. "Never heard of it before. Where would that be in relation to Lilycove City?" I decided to choose a well known place since it'll be easier for most people to recognize.

Now it was the girl's turn to be confuse. "I never heard of that place."

"Oh you don't? Umm how about Mossdeep City?" The girl shook her head. I name a couple more places all receiving the same answer.

"Ok how about you tell me what region I'm in than, maybe that'll help."

"Region? You mean sea? We're in East Blue."

"No region like Hoenn, Kanto, or Sinnoh. Wait nevermind, do you have a map? That will probably make this easier."

The girl nodded and pull out a map from… you know I have no idea where she got that from seeing how she's wearing nothing but a bikini. Showing me the map I look over it and now I'm confuse and have a sinking feeling. I recognize nothing on this map. I let out a nervous laughter.

"Ok I know I'm lost and all, but there is a limit to _how_ lost I can be!"

"Shishishishi~ She's just like you Zoro."

"Shut up Luffy!"

"What's next? You're gonna tell me there's no such thing as Pokemon?" I mutter, but the group seem to have heard it.

"What's a Pokemon?" The boy in the straw hat, Luffy, asked in confusion.

Yup, that it. I can't even right now. I calmly roll up the map and gave it back to the girl before putting my head in my hands and letting out a grieving moan.

Of course the blond didn't seem to like the fact I was suffering and return to my side and spouting chivalrous phases. Though at another time I may appreciate them, now was not one of them. Then surprisingly something knock the blond away from me and everyone was on their guard. Looking up from my hands, my eyes lit up at the sight.

"Houndoom!~" I cried with happiness at seeing one of my Pokemon.

The Pokemon in question who was growling down at the pin blonde turn to me happily when he heard his name called and rush over to me. Where I proceed to hug tightly around his neck. My Houndoom was big compare to others so instead of his head reaching up to my waist, his reach just a few centimeters above me.

"Oh thanks goodness you're alright. Have you seen the others?" A small whine and shaking of his head was my answer. Oh deerling.

"What is that?!" The boy with the long nose shouted, hiding behind a sandcastle.

Oh right there were other people here. "This is Houndoom, he's one of my Pokemon and I'm so sorry about that. He can get a little protective of me."

"So cool! So this is a Pokemon?" Luffy said with sparkling eyes as he got up in Houndoom's, who was giving off warning growls, personal space.

"Yes, well at least one type of them. Pokemon are what we call the creatures in my world."

"Wait _your_ world? Are you trying to say you're from another world?" The girl asked.

"Does that mean you're an alien?!" Luffy had a huge grin that it looks like it would hurt and stretches himself to wrap around both Houndoom and I. Who are now stuck tightly in his hug. Wait a minute...

"Pause that for a moment, how in the world are you stretching like this?!" I look at Luffy in shock.

"I ate the Gum-Gum fruit so now I'm a rubber man, see?" Luffy grab his cheek and stretches it away from his face. I just stare at him trying to process this information, before just giving up.

"I'm going to deal with this one crisis at a time. Anyway back to me, I'm not 100% positive, but seeing how none of you ever heard of the places I've mention and I recognize nothing on the map that you showed me. Plus seeing as how none of you know what Pokemon are, insane since they're common knowledge back where I'm from. So it wouldn't be surprising to come to the conclusion that I'm not on my world anymore. Huh, so I guess technically _does_ make me an alien."

"That's so awesome! Hey do you poop?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" The long nose and girl punch Luffy in the head together.

Luffy whine from the abuse he was getting before bouncing right back up to his happy self. "You should join my crew!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST SUDDENLY ASK PEOPLE THAT!" Now the rest of the group join in berating Luffy. Well beside the blonde who seems delighted at the idea of me joining them.

"Your crew?"

"Yeah it'll be fun!"

"But I don't even know you." Honestly there were a lot more reason to it than that, but those were the only words that manage to pass my mouth.

"Well I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm gonna become the Pirate King! This is Zoro, he's my swordsman." He gestured towards the green hair guy. "Usopp is our sniper and Nami's the navigator." The next two were the long nose and girl. "And Sanji's the cook, you gotta try out his food. He makes the best meals!" Last but not least was the blonde.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, the name's Kali a Pokemon Ranger and I've already introduced you to Houndoom over here." I pat his head as he gave a greeting bark, but then I remember something that Luffy said. "Wait Pirate King? You guys are pirates?"

"Yeah! We get to go on cool adventures and travel all over the place!" Man Luffy's smile was so bright that I'm sure people would have mistaken him as the sun. Though he's apparently a pirate. Most pirates back home weren't the good type of variety. Well there was Team Aqua and sure they did kind of almost doom the world by drowning, but even though they were bad guys they weren't _bad_ guys. Just crazy dangerously misguided and they _have_ been trying to make up for it.

"You should come see our ship the Going Merry! You're definitely going to love it!" Luffy had been continuing on unaware of my monologuing thoughts, but then something caught my eye.

"Wait, your ship wouldn't happen to have a sheep figurehead would it?" I asked.

"Yeah it does, how did you know that?" Nami was the one that question me.

"Because I can see it right now sailing away." I pointed over to the ocean where all of them follow it to see that yes, their ship was sailing away. Without them. Then queue the chaos that erupted when their brain process what was happening. Oh deerling, what kind of people have I just gotten myself into.


	2. I'm the King of the Castle!

Chapter Two: I'm the King of the Castle!

It's been a week. It's been a whole week that we've been traveling on this ridiculous swan boat trying to find the Going Merry. Not only that but since all their clothes were on the ship when it got stolen they had to get some new ones and the only place that had clothes was a rental store for wedding ceremonies. Luckily Luffy didn't need a change of clothes since he was still wearing his usual wear when they had decided to relax on the beach that day and then there's me. How did I even got dragged into this? This wasn't even my problem!

* * *

 _"What do you mean I have to go with you?" I question Luffy while the others were going to the stores to get a change of clothes._

 _"Well, of course, you're coming. We have to get our ship back." Luffy was looking at me like I was an idiot._

 _"I don't remember agreeing to join your crew, but I guess I'd feel bad leaving you guys like this. So I'll only be coming to help you get your ship back okay?" Yeah, I think he just pulled a selective hearing on me. Gosh dang it Luffy._

* * *

Oh yeah, now I remember. Curse my compassion! Man if I had known we would be stuck in this dinky boat for this long I would have just let them go by themselves. At least during our time out here gave me time to learn more about this crazy world. So apparently this world is separated into five sections. You got the North, South, West, and East Blue and then there's the Grand Line. Which is where they were going to head to find One Piece. Which is like the Holy Grail for pirates. It reminds me of trainers back home going on a journey to beat gyms and the Elite Four, except you know pirates. Which brings up the former Pirate King and his story on how he left all his treasure on the last island in the Grand Line before being executed. Which spark a boom into the pirate era. So instead of trainers everywhere, it's going to be pirates and most pirates are not friendly like the oh so lovely Straw Hats, which was what their crew was called.

I also manage to learn more about Devil Fruits. Apparently, they're special fruits that grant you different powers depending on which fruit you ate, but on the downside of that you couldn't swim and sink like an anchor in the sea. To be honest, this was much info dumping I was getting, but I try not to focus too much on it and take their words at face value. Well at least on the bright side I had Houndoom return to his Pokeball, so we didn't have to squish more bodies into this hilarious excuse of a boat. I remember how shock they were when that happens.

* * *

 _After seeing the only boat they were able to get, I realized it was gonna be a tight fit with just humans alone. So I grab Houndoom's Pokeball and return him to it._

 _"Woah! Where it go?" Usopp exclaimed in shock._

 _"I just put Houndoom in his Pokeball." I stated, holding up the Pokeball like it was obvious._

 _"How did he fit in there?" Luffy was now looming in my personal space again trying to inspect the Pokeball closely._

 _"I'm not gonna explain the mechanic cause it'll probably go over your head, but it'll probably be easier for you just compare a Pokeball to like a carrier, but for Pokemon. Makes it way easier to travel with them."_

 _"So a mystery ball." Luffy concluded._

 _"Yeah sure, why not." I sighed._

* * *

Finally, after so long of seeing nothing but the ocean, we come across a boy who looks like they were drowning. Sanji, being the chivalrous guy that he is, jumps in and swims over to the boy while we follow behind him. Huh, that's weird. What's a kid even doing out here in the middle of the ocean in the first place? Sadly before I could contemplate the thought any longer a flipping net came out from under the ocean and trap us in it. Next thing we knew a decent size boat or at least it was bigger than this sad swan came into view with a guy wearing an aviator's uniform occupying it.

"Akisu. Good Work." The guy said as the little kid got onto his boat.

"This was a piece of cake. Idiots like them are so easy to trick." Akisu said. Causing the boys to be pissed at said comment.

"But man, you can tell they got no money just by looking at them." Akisu continued. Well, the kid wasn't exactly wrong. Their ship got stolen along with their things and I doubt my pokedollars are worth anything in this world.

"Nothing but a group of paupers huh? Tch." The guy pulled the rope on the bottom which loosens the net and made us all fall out of it.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Sanji angrily asked them.

"Us? Those sailing in search of a mountain of treasure! The Thief Brothers!" The two front flip themselves onto the piles of items on their boat. "Borodo and Akisu!"

"Thief Brothers?" Usopp asked. At that moment the tower of items that the two were on decided they were too heavy and collapse, bringing the brothers down with them.

"What's that?" Luffy says as we all start getting up.

"It's just a bunch of trash." Nami was looking at the items that had fallen down and honestly, it does look like a bunch of rubbish.

"Geez, these guys are nothing but salvagers." Usopp said.

"That's not true! Watch what you say about Borodo. He's gonna steal the Diamond Clock from Clockwork Island, and become the greatest thief in the world!"

"You mean the famous Diamond Clock?" Nami asks excitedly.

"What's that?" Usopp ask.

"Only the finest jewel and great artifact ever crafted. It's the most valuable clock in the world!"

"That's our knowledgeable Nami-san!" Sanji swoon.

"I'm amazed that someone would even craft a diamond clock. That's practically screaming to be stolen. I guess that why anyone who does would be considered the greatest thief." I said. Though if it was valuable as Nami said, there would probably be at least some form of protection against theft for it.

"Oh, so he's just like me! I'm going to be the greatest pirate in the world, the King of Pirates!" Aww, the way Luffy says it with such certainty reminds me of this boy back in my world. I remember when he told me that he'll become a Pokemon master with the same conviction. I'm sure if the two ever met they would've been fast friends.

"K-King of Pirates? With this ship?" Borodo pointed at the swan boat in confusion.

"No! Of course not!" Usopp and Luffy shouted.

"Our ship got stolen, but we don't know the bastard who did it." Sanji said.

"Hey, your ship… did it have a pirate mark wearing a straw hat?" Burodo asked.

"Have you seen it?" Usopp asked.

Then Borodo starts telling up about the Trump Pirates and how they've made base at Clockwork Island all the while terrorizing this part of the sea. He even shows us their bounty posters. Huh from what Nami had told me before, the currency of this world was called Beli and from what it seems they have about the same value rate of Pokedollars back home. So their bounties were pretty high, but then again I don't know the average bounties normally go for here.

Though honestly, I'm surprised because when we were talking about how our ship got stolen I made a slight connection for a second there that the brothers might have taken it since they introduce themselves as thieves. I guess that was a bit silly of me, but I don't get why pirates would take another pirate's ship. If I was a bad guy I would've just taken only the valuables on it. I wonder if that's usually for pirates here.

Luffy was having a laugh at seeing the bounties and how strong they were. When a thought came into my mind.

"Hey speaking of which, your pirates too. Do you guys have bounties?"

"Yep! I got a thirty million Beli bounty." Luffy proudly stated.

I let out a low whistle. That was even more than any of these Trump Pirates. "Impressive. What about the rest of you?"

"No, only Luffy got a bounty so far." Nami said with I think slight relief.

"But you can see me in Luffy's bounty, so the world will know about the great Captain Usopp!"

Clearly, Borodo was taken back at our reactions. "Why are you guys being so carefree? You should mad at them. They took your ship! You should feel like beating them up!"

Honestly, I see his point, but why should he care? We got nothing to do with him, heck I'm just here because I just like to help people in trouble. If Luffy and the others aren't too upset with it then it's no concern of mine.

"Borodo look!" Akisu interrupts us to point off to the side of the ship.

We all turn to the direction he was pointing to see an armada of ships heading our way, apparently, they were the Trump Pirates. Holy Magikarp how in the world did we miss seeing this huge fleet of ships coming right towards us? And we were in the middle of the ocean too so I shouldn't call out Houndoom. I mean sure he can swim if needed, but he's definitely at a disadvantage out here.

"Hey give us back out ship!" Luffy demanded.

"Hmm? Your ship? Never seen it." A blonde woman in pigtails said in the figurehead. Wait is she actually skinny dipping up there. Oh, now she's giving Nami a weird look after noticing Nami yelling at them.

"Alright! Time for a riddle! Number one, who's going to be the greatest pirate in the world, the Pirate King?" A big round sweaty guy wearing a pig theme hat pop up onto the figurehead next to the woman.

"Come now Boo Jack. That's way too easy."

"Me!" Luffy said so simply as if it was a child's question and it probably was for him. I just couldn't help myself from laughing in amusement.

"Wrong! It's going to be our boss, the mighty Bear King." Boo Jack said.

"No your wrong. I guess it's not common knowledge." Luffy said it like they're the stupid one.

"That's _such_ a shame, I mean it shouldn't be _that_ hard to know that." I said with faux sympathy before breaking off into fits of laughter. Luffy seems to be beaming at my remark, completely unaware that I was saying that to rile up the other pirates.

"What kind of riddle was that anyway?"

"I knew these guys were nothing special."

Seems like Sanji and Zoro's comment were the straw that broke the Numel's back because next thing we know all the pirates on their ship were up in arms. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji jump right in and seems to be dealing with these grunts easily. Wow, Luffy definitely deserve that bounty he got and the Grand Line was rumor to be tougher compare to this? I guess it's a good thing I don't plan on joining their crew after this.

Of course, when Boo Jack joins the fight and almost tear our ship apart from his Rapid Spin attack, Usopp decided it was time to up and leave and wow can he row this fast when he's scared. But when a box fell off the ship and into the ocean, Akisu knock Usopp with a plank as Borodo jump in for it. Must've held some value to them if they would stop the ship to make a dive for it.

Sadly that gave the enemy enough time to toss bombs onto the ship and blow us up. All of us manage to hold onto the remains of the ship but Nami got kidnapped by the two Trump Pirates and was taken away to be a gift for their boss... What a total creeper. Then they left with a farewell bombing.

* * *

Which brings us to here. Us on the remaining plank that survives the bombing with Borodo wind sailing us to Clockwork Island.

"You know, Nami was taken away because you had to go jump in the ocean." Sanji was upset with what had happened.

"And after all that trouble I went thru to get us out of there." Usopp complain.

"Oh don't be too hard on them. I sure that box means a lot if they went out of their way to go back for it." I said trying to appease the crew.

"Yeah, that music box is all Akisu have left of his hometown."

"His hometown? Did something happen to it?" I asked.

Akisu cranks the music box and it plays its melody as Borodo tells us the story of finding Akisu as a baby with nothing but that music box. Huh so they weren't blood brothers, but they definitely have that kind of bond. Soon Clockwork Island came into view and wow was that tall. It was like a swirling rock formation that reaches high up in the clouds. I grab out my camera and took a quick picture of it for memories. This kind of reminds me of the Sky Pillar back in Hoenn.

 _Ba-dum…_

Home…

What was I going to do after this? I didn't know how to get home and I got no clue if my other Pokemon besides Houndoom were here. I wouldn't even know where to start. The Straw Hats have been nice enough to answer any question I have, but there's only so much they can tell me. What am I going to do? The question seems to repeat in my mind before I put a stop to that train of thought and took a deep breath. As I've said before, one crisis at a time and right now Nami is the first one I should be dealing with.

When we finally landed, Borodo was telling us about how the stairs were full of traps and the safest way to get up would be to wait for an elevator to come and use it. Of course, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji didn't have time for that and was already starting to climb up the stairs. Usopp and the brothers follow soon after. While I was following them up the stairs I took the unorthodox route and was balancing along the railing. I don't know why, but it just fun taking high narrow paths, like a tightrope walker.

Things seem to be going fine so far till the stair suddenly turn themselves to a slide. The boys tried their best to continue running up them but once the water came down they got wash away.

"Oh no, you guys!" I call them as they got swept away by the currents. Trying to keep my balance on the railing, next thing I knew flipping stone pillars drop down from the ceiling onto the railing. Somehow I was lucky enough to stand in the right spot between two of them, but that still didn't stop the shriek coming out of my mouth as they landed in front and behind me. "Too close! Too close! Sweet Arceus that was close!"

The sound of rumbling could be heard then soon the stairs crack as the water pours through them, no longer hindering people from going up. Welp seeing how the railing is obsolete, I jump off of it and continue on up the stairs. I can already hear the boys rushing up the stairs.

After so long we've reached the top of the stairs with a crash. Like literally, Sanji just burst right through it. We all took a breather while Luffy was simply spazzing out in awe with the town up here.

"Hey, Luffy! Stand in front of the buildings and I'll take some pictures." I said as I took out my camera.

"Shishishi~ Ok!" Luffy went off and pose while I snap some good photos of him with the town in the background.

"Oh! Take some of me too!" Usopp said as he joins in the photo shoot.

"I feel like you guys aren't taking this situation seriously." Borodo complained.

"Oh come now, all work and no play make for a dull Bisharp." I tease before going back to taking pictures.

"What does that even mean? Anyway, there's the Trump Castle over there." Borodo directed our attention to structure in the center of the town, it was practically covered in the suit of cards symbols all over it.

"There's the Diamond Clock!" Akisu said looking at the upper half of the building where a four point star shape clock was.

"Yeah, the most valuable clock in the world! And look at the top of the castle!" Borodo said.

Usopp uses his goggles while I use my camera to zoom in at the top where we could see Going Merry sitting there with a couple of other ships beside it. Yay! One crisis almost solved, but wait. If Usopp and I had to use tools to see it from here then how did Borodo knew it was there? My suspicion was further proven when Usopp told the others that the Going Merry was at the top, but they couldn't see it.

"Hey, it's interesting that you could see it from down here." Zoro said. Oh good, so I wasn't the only one put off by this fact.

"Thanks." Borodo seems to brush off Zoro's comment.

"Damn." Sanji said as our attention turns to him. He was holding onto his feet which were bleeding. Oh, deerling did he hurt himself while we were going up those stairs?

"You alright?" Zoro asked.

"It's nothing." Sanji was about to get up but I stop him by pushing down on his shoulder.

"Yeah no, it would be stupid of you if it gets infected when it's easy to prevent." I said as I sat down beside him and pull out the first aid kit from my bag. "Now let's get you patch up." I grab the disinfectant and bandages.

"Waah~ Kali-chan is so kind!" Sanji praise, back to his lovey-dovey self.

After patching Sanji up, we head our way to the town.

"So we're going to attack Trump Castle right?" Borodo ask.

"Eat… change clothes." Luffy said as he leads while the rest of us follow.

"W-what?" Luffy's comment clearly left Borodo speechless.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Nami, but food sounds good right now after how long we've gone without eating. And you can't do much on an empty stomach. So we manage to grab some grub and boy were the brothers freaking out when I got Houndoom out of his Pokeball, but hey he gotta eat too you know.

After that, we went and got some new better clothes while we're here and by we I mean Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji.

"Hey is this alright? Your friend was kidnapped. Aren't you going to attack?" Borodo asked.

"This is Nami we're talking about. She'll be fine." I couldn't help but smile at Usopp comment. Even though I haven't known them for long, I could feel the great amount of trust they have with each other. It reminded me of well… me and my Pokemon.

I look over to Houndoom and rub his head, who respond by leaning into my touch. Yeah that right, my Pokemon can take care of themselves. We may have been separated from each other to Arceus knows where, but we're not helpless. So until we meet again I'm going to trust in them. I cuddle Houndoom a bit more feeling much lighter now, before exiting the store with the boys.

"Alright, take care of the bill, okay?" Sanji said to the brothers.

What? We don't got any money. So someone got to pay the bill.

We found Luffy down the stairs window shopping and oh man he still got a bunch of food on him that he's stuffing his mouth with.

"Oi Luffy, what you standing there for?" Usopp ask while I went beside Luffy and tried to pilfer some food off of him. Of course, he tries to stop me, but I was persistent nonetheless. I manage to get lucky in nabbing a sandwich to which he pouts and whine at me. But shoving half of the sandwich in his mouth was able to placate him and he returns to his pile of food. I share the rest between myself and Houndoom as we follow the boys into the store.

"Man Clockwork Island sure is fun!" Luffy said as we look around the place. It was filled with interesting knick-knacks and wind up toys, most of them shape like the windmills we saw around the town.

"Strangers. You know nothing about this place." A deep voice said. We follow the direction the voice was coming from and saw a man and woman sitting on the 2nd level of the store having tea.

"The time when this place could have been called fun is in the distant past. This place used to be called a dream too." The man continues.

"We created the autonomous clock to commemorate the birth of our child. We were congratulated by all the people of the island." The woman said.

Wait, so they build a freaking diamond clock to celebrate the birth of their child? That seems a bit overkill to me, but hey whatever I guess.

"Wow! So you guys made the Diamond Clock?" Akisu asks in awe.

"But ever since Trump occupied this island, we have been living through Hell every day. Now… we only make tools for killing. If we rebel, then the Bear King would destroy this island. They've occupied the castle that housed the central key, there's no limit to their control."

"How cruel." Akisu said.

"Fear not, for your problems-" I cut off Borodo before he could finish that sentence.

"Hey who's usually the main authority figure in this world anyway?" I ask the crew.

"That would be the Marines." Usopp answered.

I open my mouth to speak with the couple but closed it before looking back at the crew. "Corrupt or decent?"

"Eh." Zoro moves his hand in a way that conveys it was in between.

To which I roll my eyes at that because of course, they would be. Turning back to the couple I start asking them some question. "So if you rebel they sink this island, I get that. But does this island seriously have no way of defending itself? No flying vehicles to get off? No way to contact the outside world for help? I mean we're standing here right now and not dead yet, so it's clear they don't keep a tab on the people 24/7. How hard of a fight did you even put up before giving up? Because there's a _damn_ fine line between not being able to do anything and not even trying."

"Oi oi aren't you being too harsh here? It's the Trump Pirates you should be mad at not them." Borodo said.

I move my eyes over to him and stare him down. I may understand there will always be a time and a place for things, but I can't help but dislike people who let themselves get pushed around. There may be a time to back down, to retreat, to wait until better tidings. But sometime... sometime silence can be violent.

"You just don't understand how terrible the Trump Pirates are." The woman walks to stand over the 2nd level railing. "If you don't want to die, then please leave this place at once!"

"Sorry, we can't do that" Sanji said.

"We got private business with them." Zoro said.

"Death creates no future for you!" The woman said.

"If you don't risk your life, you can't create a future." I was pleasantly surprised Luffy out of all people had said that, and seriously too. Even Zoro and Sanji look to him with approval.

"Right?" Luffy said with a huge grin. "Now let's go!" He burst out the door with the rest of us following him.

"Yeah!"

"Please wait for me Nami-san."

"What are you doing now?" Usopp helps Akisu up when the kid fell right out the door.

"Come on Houndoom, we got places to be!"

Houndoom replies back with barks of an agreement.

"Akisu let's go!"

"Ok!"


	3. And You're the Dirty Rascal!

Chapter Three: And You're the Dirty Rascal!

The group was now sitting in a basket wind sailing up to the castle. Like it's pretty much a hot air balloon but instead of the balloon on top, it's a parachute that Borodo is using to guide us. Of course, just like with the swan boat I had to return Houndoom since it wasn't big enough for him too.

"See, they have things like this and never thought about escaping? Humans are weird. " I murmur to myself as I lay my head and arms on the edge of the basket.

"Wow, we got a bird's eye view of the place." Usopp said. He and Luffy were enjoying the ride and sights.

"Don't get carried away. The field below is covered in landmines." Borodo said because of course, they are.

"Eh? Those windmills… they look just like mine." Luffy pulled out a small wind up windmill that looks exactly like the ones below us.

"Maybe it floated away from this island." Usopp commented as Luffy tries to wind it up, but the key appears stuck.

"It's stuck."

"Let me look at it." Akisu said. Once Luffy passes him the toy Akisu quickly got to work on it, pulling out the tools and tinkering with it with such grace.

"Wow, you sure are slick." Usopp said.

"That's Akisu! Even though he never practiced he can fix all sorts of machines." Borodo praised.

"There, all fixed." Akisu said as he winds up the toy and this time it actually moves and the little windmill was moving like it should.

"Wow! You're great. Thanks!" Luffy praised the kid and patting his back. The two were grinning widely at each other.

"Oh my, you all are still alive?" A familiar voice said.

We saw swirls of what seems to be purple liquid bursting out from one of the water pipes before they form together in the shape of that Trump Pirate woman, I think her name was Honey Queen on her bounty, that had kidnap Nami before.

Sanji practically tosses himself over the basket's edge and would have fallen too if it wasn't for Usopp grabbing him by the middle. Sanji was clearly amore with the woman and Usopp was chiding him by telling him to get a grip. Aw man don't tell me Sanji's the type to never harm an enemy if they're a woman. Though chivalrous and admirable, that's not gonna mean much if it gets him killed.

"She's ain't no normal human." Zoro said.

"She has devil fruit powers!" Borodo explain.

"This is something I'm going to have to get used to aren't I?" I said exasperatedly. Pulling the rope off my belt and grabbing weights from my bag to attach them to the ends of my rope. This was a bad time for an aerial battle, but I will not sit back doing nothing.

"Bingo! Quite right." Boo Jack joins the scene by unicycling across one of the ropeways connecting to the windmills. He tosses out a black and white coat with red circles on the white side and pink on the other. To which Honey Queen quickly wore, now back to her regular self and complexion.

"The Jelly-Jelly Fruit, to be precise. Boo Jack, go reward them." Honey Queen said.

"Yeah! Reward me!" Sanji was still in lovey-dovey mode, but quickly revert back to himself when Boo Jack got closer to us. "Like hell!"

Sanji jump right out of the basket to kick away a ball that Boo Jack had tossed at us, but the ball quickly reveal it was covered in spikes at the last moment and puncture through Sanji's foot. Wow, it looks like that hurt, and we had even patched him up before too.

"Sanji!" Luffy was enraged his friend was hurt.

"It went straight through his foot!" Zoro exclaim.

Sanji, however, seem to have passed out from the pain and was starting to fall. I had been twirling one end of the rope, building its momentum before flinging it toward Sanji, managing to wrap it around Sanji's torso. I put one foot on the side of the basket to keep myself from falling off from the weight, but before we could even start pulling him up Honey Queen had jump right up to us.

"You saved him…! You really shouldn't have." Next thing we knew she blasted us with her weird purple liquid. Oh gross this is like being hugged by a Muk! At least it didn't stink like one. Sadly the attack causes me to slip and the sudden shift in weight pulled me right out of the basket.

"Kyaa! Mistakes were made!" I said as Sanji and I fell down to the fields below. And the landing was not fun, the wind was knocked out of my lungs and sweet Arceus it felt like I had been hit with a Body Slam. Clearly Lady Luck hates us because after that a landmine blew up. The only thing I could hear as I was fading out was someone yelling out Sanji and my name.

* * *

Waking up from being toss was not one of the best ways to wake up to, but hey at least we found Nami.

"Sanji! Kali!" Nami was surprised and worried at the condition we were in, more so for Sanji.

I manage to push myself up to a sitting position despite being tied tightly, it helps I was toss on my stomach. Seems both Sanji and me got toss at either side of Nami. "Man don't you brutes got at least some manners! Put me down gently next time ya dingus."

"N-Nami-san. Kali-chan. I feel ashamed to look this way." Sanji was positively shaking and wouldn't even look our way. Though I think he was jumping between consciousness and passing out from the pain still.

"See how kind I am? I didn't kill them because they're your friends." A large man wearing a furred jacket with the collar looking like a golden spade said. He was wearing a teddy bear hat and had fur covering his wrist. Oh, this man must be the Bear King everyone was talking about.

Nami was clearly upset with the man, but composed herself and stood up with a smile. While walking over Sanji to sit before the Bear King. "Hmph. I don't care about them anymore. A big strong man like you is so much better!"

"Didn't I tell you?" The Bear King was easily fooled by Nami.

"But, marriage is a very important event in a girl's life."

"I know." He still smiles in ignorant bliss.

"So in exchange, my friends…"

Sadly Nami didn't get to finish before Bear King starts ordering one of his followers. "Hey! Skunk One!"

"Aye! I'll help her decide!" Skunk One was a tall skinny looking man with a big nose. His attire consists of a helmet with '1' on it, goggles, and something big and fluffy on his back. I quickly found out it house a thruster powered by gas in there as he activated it and flew off.

"Wait! That's not what I meant!" Nami outstretched her hand to stop him, but the Bear King stop her and ask her what they should do next.

"Well, got to give you points for trying. Hey if this goes south, do you think I can be the maid of honor?" I ask Nami.

"Pft- Wha- Kali!" Nami shock at my casualness.

"Whaaat?~ Marriage is important and so is being the maid of honor. I mean I would _love_ to be the flower girl, but I think I'm a bit too old for that now. Come now, have a little faith in me."

And it seems Nami understood my subtle message if I'm reading that smile and nod right.

 _Trust in Luffy and the others…_

"Alright you can be my maid of honors, but I expect a great speech from you." Nami crosses her arms and tilts her head up.

"Heck yeah! Oh, wait a speech? I'm gonna need some time to make one, but first. Hey, you!" I directed to the Bear King. "Untie me this instant! How do you expect your fiancee's maid of honor to get anything done while being tied up like this? Honestly the nerve."

"Watch what you say to our Boss." A new voice enters the room. The man had long black hair tied up into a ponytail with a stitched scar across his face. He even had some face paint on, With a red marking on his right and a blue teardrop under his left eye. The way he was dressed up reminds me of a court jester or maybe a Firebreather.

"Ah Pin Joker, I see you're back." Bear King said.

"Hmph! Oh, I see how it is. I guess you're not the kind that can keep their wife happy. After all, this wedding leaves much to be desired." I held my head high at them.

"Don't underestimate me! I'll prove how wrong you are." The Bear King was getting red in the face, but he still took the bait and freed me from my bindings.

No longer tied I gave my body a much-needed stretch and took a good look at the room. It was a pretty spacious room with walls of windows on all sides, beside the front of the room. The Bear King had decided on sitting down on a throne-like seat near the center of the room while more of his goons came in. Nami and I were sitting by Sanji's side with me patching up his feet again. I also try to keep an eye out for any possible escape routes we can take, but with an injured here, there's not much to do but wait for the others to come.

Some shouting can be heard from outside and Pin Joker, who has been standing by the windows said. "And thus Roronoa Zoro has arrived." Oh good, the boys are finally here, took them long enough.

The sounds of machine moving gather everyone in the rooms' attention. Whatever it was, was being lifted up on the only side that there was no window.

"It's complete! Finally!" The Bear King was running up to the thing excitedly.

The item in question was covered with a tarp, but we got the idea of what's under it when the three dancing men who were on it said it was the killing cannon that they have been forcing the islanders to build.

"Like shooting fish in a quarrel." Pin Joker said.

"You mean a 'barrel?'" Nami corrected. Which annoyed Pin Joker.

"Does he do that a lot?" I question Nami to which she nodded with a shrug. While the Trumps were preoccupied with the cannon. A sudden movement from Sanji brought our attention to him.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami worried about him.

"Nami-san. Sorry…" Wow, Sanji sounded weak right now.

"Don't worry about it. These guys are idiots, we can handle…"

"That's no good." Sanji interrupted Nami. "I… I wanted to save you with my own strength. And then…" Man, he must feel bad not being able to save Nami. Of course that thought went out the window when he starts flailing around like a Magikarp out of water and spazzing out. "'Thank you, Sanji-kun!' Nami would embrace me, and then we would do this, and that together!"

"Hey now…" Nami waves her hand exasperated, but I was so caught off guard at this turn of event that I just couldn't hold back my amusement and started laughing. Geez and we were worrying over you for nothing Sanji.

"Hey, you letch!" Bear King attention was now on us from Sanji's outburst. "What's your relationship with my fiancee?!"

"The relation being I have rubbed suntan lotion on her smooth skin." Oh, that must've been when they were relaxing at the beach a week ago, but man Sanji why would you go and say that. Though I guess I have no room to talk since I also tried to anger the Bear King a few moments ago.

Unfortunately the Bear King definitely didn't like that and he lifted up Sanji by the ropes. "We'll crucify this one! Even if you are her friend, you're going to die of public execution!" He raised Sanji up high before tossing him like a rag doll as Sanji bounce on the floor till he crashes into the wall and fell down on his front.

"You should watch your mouth!" Boo Jack said as he digs his heel into Sanji's back. "Weak pest like you can't be called 'friends. There's no way you can save her'"

"You freaking pig… I'll gonna make you eat those words."

Suddenly Skunk One came down from the skies and along with him Usopp who was passed out with gas coming out of his mouth.

"Usopp!" Nami and I run over to our fallen friend, I manage to get to Usopp and see how much he's been hurt, but Bear King grab onto Nami before she could move any further.

"You worried about that man?"

"Of course! He's my friend!" Nami slaps his hand off of her.

"The only person you need to worry about is me! Crucify and execute him too!" Bear King instructed Skunk One.

Clearly Nami was not too keen on that idea and grab a broom nearby and tried to attack Skunk One. Annoyingly he manages to dodge all of her attacks and was about to make a grab at her neck, but before he could his hand stop. Latching on to it was a rope and at the end of it, me.

"Don't you **dare** lay a hand on her!" I may be trusting them to get out of this mess just fine in the end, but that's not going to mean I'm gonna sit around and watch them all get hurt.

"Hey Boss, what you want me to do with her?"

"Crucify her with their friends too!" Sadly Nami was caught off guard as Bear King came up behind her and lifted her away.

The rope suddenly went lax and I quickly turn my attention back to Skunk One. Reeling my rope back I prepare to fight him, but then he suddenly took off to the skies again. The fumes coming out of his back filling the air and I cough and hack as it fills up my lungs. Damn it! This hurt worse than a Smog attack. Man, I _really_ hate these guys, were my last thought before unconsciousness took me away again.

* * *

Ugh, this whole waking up from fainting thing is starting to get on my nerve. It felt weird being hanged up by my arms and legs on a cross. When I got my bearings I was between Sanji and Usopp and I notice Zoro was added to the crucify list to the right of Sanji.

"So~ How did you got to this point Zoro?" Not gonna lie I'm curious how he got caught. He was pretty strong when I saw him fought the first time. I can't imagine him going down easily.

"Stupid clown swordsman that fired poison darts. Said I scarred his face, but I don't remember meeting him. Also, that shitty thief ran off on us, said that if we couldn't save this island than he'll do it himself. He apparently was the one that stole Going Merry." Zoro groaned.

"Oh so my first suspicions _were_ right, I should listen to my gut more often. So how about you Nami? Is the wedding off?" Unlike us, she was left sitting on the ground in front of us with her hands tied behind her back.

"Of course! I would rather die than marry him." Nami said indignantly.

"Good for you! You can do _so_ much better than him."

Sadly we were interrupted by shaking coming from the King's Cannon that the Bear King was sitting on. The shaking grew and steam was starting to pour out of it. Well, this wasn't good, but then even that was interrupted by the same elevator that came up before, to bring the weapon up here. Of course it blocks our view since it came between us and the Trump Pirates, so we didn't know exactly what was going on.

On the other side, we could hear Borodo's voice and his plan on blowing up himself along with the Trump Pirates. But when the Bear King reveals that the island's key was up here and if he blew that up then this island would be destroyed too, Borodo hesitate on his plan.

It seems to be enough to give Bear King the chance to attack Borodo because it was soon after that the elevator that Borodo came up on was smashed with a huge dent as something collided with it and more dents follow after.

"Well, I say that's time for us to get out of this mess." I said.

"And how are we supposed to get out when we're trapped like this?" Usopp groan.

"Simple, like this." I let out a sharp whistle. "Houndoom! Fire Fang!"

A beam of red light shot from my belt to reveal Houndoom, who lets a growl before lighting his mouth aflame. Then one by one he bit through each of our binds. Knowing beforehand, I manage to land down safely into a crouch. The others? Eh... well they landed at least. While Nami and I were rubbing our wrist where it was chafing and the boys were peeling themselves off the floor. Houndoom stood next to me now that his job was finished.

"YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT ALL THIS TIME?!" The group shouted minus Sanji, who was actually praising me when they realize they were free now.

To which I clap my hands together and teased. "Don't you know better not to show all your cards to your enemies." I hop myself onto Houndoom's back since a fight is definitely going to break out soon.

Before the group could shout at me again, the castle shook. Next thing you know, a pile of rooms crash right out the window. Like no really, legit rooms with walls and everything. Ugh, this day has been so weird.

"I'm finally here!" We could hear Luffy on the other side of the elevator.

"Luffy!" Usopp rejoiced.

"Took you long enough, jerk." Sanji said.

"Luffy!" Nami was happy with his arrival.

"You're slow." Zoro had a smirk on his face.

"Keshihihi~ Man you guys are just a riot aren't you?" I couldn't help myself from being amused at the utterly ridiculous situation that just happen.

Inside we could hear screaming, sound mostly like it's coming from Borodo and apparently Akisu is up here too. They were yelling about dropping or letting go of something. Suddenly Houndoom perks his head up and immediately jump back, away from the elevator.

"Eh?" That was the only sound I could make before the flipping elevator blew up!

From the smoke came out Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro. All looking a little worse for wear.

"Luffy! You're always so reckless!" Usopp said irritably.

"Geez, what kind of shitty captain tries to blow up their own crew?" Sanji was just done.

"Ugh, that dumb ass." Zoro was equally done.

"I don't know about you guys, but I happen to _like_ living." Houndoom walked us closer to the doorway.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET BLOWN UP!" Zoro and Usopp yelled.

"DON'T YOU SHITTY IDIOTS YELL AT A LADY!" Sanji my knight in a black suit defended me. While I just stuck my tongue at them in an answer.

"What? You all came out just fine." Luffy said with lackluster.

"You're disappointed?!" Usopp screams at him in disbelief.

Of course, it seems it was the perfect time for attack because all the Trump Pirates started to go to each respective person.

Usopp quickly jumps out of Skunk One's way and started climbing up the wall to the top where Merry was. Pin Joker took a swipe at Zoro, but he dodges out of the way. Then there was Sanji vs. Boo Jack stands off. Luckily a few seconds later Usopp had toss Sanji his shoes and Zoro's sword down and now they can finally deliver the full power beat down they wanted. So that would leave Luffy to take down the Bear King while Houndoom and I focus on Honey Queen.

"You know as someone with a conscience, I'm going to ask you nicely to surrender. That way you don't have to fight a losing battle."

Clearly Honey took offense to that. "I already took you down once, don't get cocky!" She lashes out her arms that quickly form into her jelly self-sending a wave toward us.

Houndoom jump out of the way and continue on dodging her attacks. "Alright! Don't say I didn't try!" With that Houndoom crouch down and took a huge leap over her next attack and close the distance between us and Honey. "Flamethrower!" Streams of flame escape out of Houndoom's mouth and envelop Honey Queen.

Houndoom and I land on the other side as Honey Queen screams from the flames. The heat causing her to lose her ability to control her Devil Fruit. Once the flames had died down, Honey Queen was unconscious and her body looks like it couldn't decide on whether to stay solid or liquid, hopefully from her Devil Fruit and not from the fire.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "Ugh, as bad as they were I can't help but feel sorry for them. You know how your flames hurt pretty much forever." I look down to Houndoom, who snorted, not feeling sorry in the least.

Now that my opponent is defeated I turn my attention to the others. Looks like everyone manages to deal with their opponent too. All that's left was for Luffy to finish up with the Bear King, but it seems Luffy was having trouble by passing the Bear King's Devil Fruit.

 _Sigh_

Of course. Why wouldn't there be more Devil Fruit shenanigan? Wait is his arm on fire? How in the heck does his Hard-Hard fruit or whatever it was called create heat?! Is it similar to how more pressure cause temperature to rise? Oh boy, Luffy's getting burn by his attacks.

"Bear King!" Borodo has chosen this moment to get into the cannon and fire at Bear King. Unfortunately, he moved out of the way in time and the attack went out of the castle and far off into the distant.

Nami and I were by the window watching it go off into the water and detonate. It may not have compared to a legendary Pokemon that almost destroy the region by drowning, but it was still a devastating attack.

"Why you! That's my King Cannon!" Before any of us could react, Bear King pull out a pistol and shot at Borodo. And in that split second Akisu, that foolishly brave boy, jump up to intercept it with his body. The bullet hit him with enough force to knock him right out the window and Borodo rush out after him.

The Bear King continue on by talking down to the two brothers and boy does he boil my blood. Houndoom was practically snarling by now, but I lightly soothe him down. He raises his head and whines at me in confusion and I answer by shaking my head. No, he may be a bastard that needs someone to rip him a new one, but it was not going to be by us. No this was Luffy's fight, I focus on the two remaining fighters. Bear King was arrogant as ever, but the atmosphere around Luffy had changed.

"You… What did you say?" Luffy's head was down and his whole body was shaking.

"I said that he's a stupid, pathetic brat!"

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!" Luffy roared.

The moment Luffy snaps his head up, my whole body tensed. I never saw Luffy this mad before, at most I've probably seen him upset but not the raw anger that I was feeling coming off of him in waves right now. Reminds me of that time I came across that Tyranitar mother. Shivers ran up and down my back. Definitely not one you want to mess with.

Luffy stretches his arm to grab onto the Bear King's arm, the one that was burning. Though he doesn't let that get to him and manages to yank Bear King off the floor and tosses him to the back of the room. The impact of the crash cause the walls of the room to tilt and a waterfall fell onto that side from the above.

"How dare you…" Bear King came past through the waterfall. "...grab me like that!" He righted the King Cannon and got on to it. "You'll be a victim to the King Cannon!"

Luffy starts rushing to the weapon as Bear King push the lever. Luffy caught the projectile, but it quickly blew him away. We scream our concern and worry for him, but before Luffy was fully blown away he used his feet to anchor himself to one of the walls. Twisting his body as he gets stretch to crazy length, Bear King was obviously caught off guard as he freaks out.

"GUM-GUM…" And like a rubber band, he started to snap right back. "SCREW!" The projectile Luffy was holding onto hit Bear King right in his torso as Bear King grabs onto it, trying to reduce the attack.

Luffy let go and landed on the floor while the building shook from the power of the attack as cracks appear to form on the floor under the Bear King. Soon the floor gave out and Bear King, along with the cannon, fell into the depths with an explosive landing. Then the giant wind-up key that was on the floor tilted and soon follow after down below. Now there was a bunch of explosions and the whole island was shaking.

"Oh please tell me that was _not_ the key they said destroying would destroy the island too." This much exasperation was probably not good for me, you think with all the trouble I get into as a Ranger, I would be used to this by now.

"H-Hey! This isn't good!" Usopp was freaking out.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked.

"Let's just get outta here!" That's a great idea Zoro.

"Yeah!" Nami agreed.

The crew was calling out to Luffy, who was taking a breather after his attack.

"Time to bail Luffy~" I lean over to pick Luffy up and onto Houndoom's back as we rush right by him. Nami even manages to pass his hat back before we took off.

Moments later we somehow got onto the Going Merry and the crew quickly starts busying themselves with preparing the ship to leave this island. I just stood off to the side since I don't know what to do and I'm sure they do… I hope.

Music soon starts filling the air which causes everyone to stop and listen. Huh this music, it sounds familiar. Wasn't Akisu's music box playing this song too? Seem Usopp was thinking the same thing when he voices out my thoughts.

Then the island continues crumbling and now we're falling through the air. I keep a tight grip on the stairs' railing with one arm and held down Houndoom, who was trying to lower his center of gravity as possible, with my other.

Falling down, the crew release the parachute that they were preparing before. So now the ship was floating down nice and gentle. We watch the island break down and in the skies were the inhabitants floating down… on freaking PARACHUTES! Part of my mind was now internally screaming. They had parachutes and never bother trying to escape! What is wrong with them?! For scientist, they could be foolish sometimes. I cool myself down, basically just done with this shit.

We had watch Akisu reunite with his parents which were sweet, but I'm still miffed with them, before sailing off. Borodo was sailing his own ship next to us, decided on leaving Akisu to let him live with his parents.

"Are you okay with this?" Luffy asks, leaning over the railing.

"Yeah. His folks are great people. Akisu will be happier on that island. I don't feel the least bit lonely. In fact I feel relieved. He was always tripping me up. Now I can keep all the treasure I took of the Trump Pirates for myself." Borodo was saying that with a smile, but his eyes were crying tears of what he really felt.

"But, will you really be alright alone?" Nami asked.

"You lost your only partner, right?" Sanji input.

"You can't call yourself a 'gang' of thieves anymore." Usopp said.

"I'll find someone, someday." Borodo answer.

"I don't know~ I'm sure our plus one would have something to say about that." I smiled as Akisu jump off our ship and onto Borodo's.

"Hey, Borodo!"

"Akisu!" Borodo was surprised to see the kid here.

"How could you leave me behind?! I knew you'd go and do something like this!" Akisu was flailing his arm annoyed.

"But you finally met up with your folks and…" Akisu cut him off.

"Don't talk stupid! I'm a brave man of the sea now. I gotta risk my life to finish what I want to do!"

"But, you…"

"We're the world's best, the Thieves Brothers, aren't we?"

"Akisu… yeah, your right."

Honestly, should I be okay with them promoting being thieves? Welp, it's not my world so I guess I'll have to just go with the flow. The Going Merry sail away as sounds of the brothers continue arguing among themselves drift off into the distant.

Now that everything has calm down I turn to Luffy, who was sitting on the figurehead. "So what's the closest place for you guys to drop me off?"

That got the crews' attention and Luffy turn to me in his seat and looked confused. "Why would we be dropping you off?"

"Well, I don't see the point of me prolonging my stay here when I'm not a part of your crew."

"What are you talking about? Of course, you're part of the crew!" Luffy said it like it was obvious.

"Like I told you before, I never agreed to join your crew." Gosh dang it Luffy, you _were_ pulling a selective hearing before. "Is he always like this?" I direct that question to the rest of them and the varying agreements, as if they all had experience with this already, was not making me feel any better.

"Come on! Being pirates is fun. We go on adventures and do cool things together…" Luffy was rambling on stuff to get me to join.

I decided to stop motor mouth by pulling on his cheek. Huh, it felt weird with its rubbery texture. "As I've said before I'm not _from_ this world. I can't be a pirate. I gotta find my way back home."

"Then it's better if you join us! Nami's going to make a map of the whole world anyway. That means we'll be going everywhere. So will find a way for you to get home too." Luffy grin widely.

Crap! Did he just make sense? Man, this feels frustrating. Taking a moment to calm myself, I let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll join your crew." Luffy's eye lit up. "BUT!" I catch his attention. "You'll have to promise to help me find my other missing Pokemons. And when we do find my way home, allow me to leave."

"Shishishi! Of course!" Luffy agreed cheerfully.

"Then glad to be aboard, Captain." Guess that how I found myself becoming a Straw Hat Pirate.


	4. I Caught A Joke?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in forever but I tried giving Apis Arc a whirl and it was just riddled with writer's block. So after clearing going nowhere with it, I decided to scrap it and went with a different path for our timeline. Had much more fun writing this one.**

* * *

Chapter Four: I Caught A... Joke?

It's been a few days since the Clockwork Island incident that we've been sailing towards the Red Line, a well-known mountain range in this world that acts like a natural wall that cuts the earth in half.

On the first day that I had accepted my new role as a Straw Hat Pirate. I had taken my time to explore the ship, Going Merry, that'll be my new home away from home.

Though it didn't really scream pirate, it was quite a cute caravel. It had the basic utilities like a kitchen, bathroom, men's room, and women's room. Though I think that last one was supposed to be the captain's quarter before Nami had hijacked it.

There was also a place in the back, for Nami's tangerine tree. Which was pretty nice since it'll help prevent scurvy while we're sailing about. I remember how long it took me to convince Nami to let me have small space to plant my berries, but it's totally worth it when they start growing and bearing fruit. Which shouldn't really take that long anyway.

Now back to the present, I've been sitting on deck grooming Houndoom. Usopp was nearby the mast tinkering with metal scraps and part scatter around. Zoro had taken this time to take a nap. While Sanji was having a smoke break near the bow. I think Nami was in the kitchen working on her maps. And for Luffy… who was suppose to be fishing at the rear, but I can hear him taken a potty break… right where he was fishing.

Ignoring it, I continue on brushing Houndoom's fur, though the nonexistent peace didn't last long as the kitchen door slam open and a tick off Nami came out of it.

"Luffy! How many times I have to tell you to stop going in the ocean while you're fishing! It's going to contaminate the fish!" Nami scold.

"What's wrong? They will still taste good." Luffy question.

"To you! The rest of us can't eat that." Nami retorts. "How long is going to take anyway?"

"Hmm, I just don't get it." Luffy was pulling on the rope that he had been using as a fishing line. "Maybe I need to use more bait."

"No way! Have you been using those sponges?!" Nami shriek.

To which I tried to stifle the burst of laughter that came to my mouth, as Houndoom rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

As Nami berates Luffy on his strange conclusion that sponges would work as bait because they look like hamburgers the rope suddenly went taut causing Luffy to get excited with the prospect of catching something, but whatever was on the other end was freakin strong because it cause the ship to rock about as it pulls us along. Usopp's stuff scatter about, while Zoro was sliding around still asleep, Luffy was excitingly reeling in the rope to get his catch, and the rest of us tried to stabilize ourselves from being knocked down.

Whatever was pulling us was taking us for quite some distance. We seem to have entered a foggy area of the sea and just like that the ride ended when we crash right into a large rock formation to which the momentum cause me to slam face down onto the deck.

Ow… that really hurt, Houndoom was prodding me to check if I was alright to which I gave him a pat in assurances before getting up and walking over to the rear where Usopp and Sanji were making their way over, the later trying to get Nami up from when she almost fell over. While it seems like Luffy had actually fallen over and was on the giant rock that we crash into. There was a treasure chest in his arms and he tries to take a couple bites out of it.

"Egh I can't eat this." Luffy tosses the chest back into the sea.

"Don't toss it away!" Nami let go of Sanji and dive off the ship.

"How many chests have you eaten before that tasted good?" I ask in amusement since most people don't try that when they first come across a chest.

Luffy looks at me in confusion as if that thought never crosses his mind before, and it probably hasn't, before actually putting some thought into it.

I lay my elbows on the railing, internally cooing at how insane Luffy is sometimes, but hey I guess that means it's never a dull day with the Straw Hats.

Nami returns to the surface with the chest. "Don't throw it away like that! What if there was treasure in here or something?!"

"It doesn't taste good so I don't want it." Luffy states.

"If it was treasure we could use it to buy something that tastes good." I reminded him of the wonders of consumerism.

"Oh! Nami go open it!" He was now properly motivated.

Nami leans her head on the chest trying to calm herself from throttling their captain before grabbing out a knife and hitting the lock with it.

Once the lock broke Nami open it and look inside, but seeing how she was not getting hype I guess it was just a dud.

"Hey, Nami what is it? I want to see too." Usopp says.

With that, she tosses something up to us and once Usopp caught it…

"A skull?!" Usopp starts freaking out.

Of course, our attention drew back to Nami when she let out a startled cry as she drifts away but luckily that chest was chain up to the rock so she didn't go far.

"A current flowing... and I didn't notice it before but what is that noise?" Nami tried to focus on the noise she was hearing.

"What sound?" Luffy ask.

Now that they mention it, I could hear rushing water, but aren't we in the middle of the ocean?

"Plunge into the ocean's navel; therein lies the secrecy to making your dreams come true… - Captain Joke"

I look over to Usopp to see him reading on the back of the skull.

"The ocean navel… plunge right in?" Usopp repeats the words, confused in their context.

We all were now looking ahead at the source of the noise and wow… I took out my camera and took a picture of it.

"How is there a gigantic hole in the middle of the sea?!" Nami questions.

"There lies the secret to making your dreams come true," Usopp repeats the words again.

* * *

This was absolutely mental.

Nami why?

I guess that's the power of greed for you.

So the moment when Nami learn that there's a treasure down there, she decided that's going to be our next destination. Of course, how does one get down there you ask? Why apparently by redesigning a barrel attach to a lead to let them down it.

Man if only I had a flying Pokemon with me.

"Luffy, take care of things while we're gone!" Nami, dear, that's a lot of faith you're giving him.

On the away team we had Nami, Sanji, and Usopp all cram into the barrel. While the rest of us stayed on the ship.

"Aw man, I really wanted to ride down there too." Luffy whine as he lowers the barrel.

"Well, you're the only one strong enough to do this since Zoro is still napping." I gave a glance over to our residential Snorlax who hadn't woken up at all during this whole commotion. With nothing else to do till Nami and the others find something, I went back to grooming Houndoom. That crash had mess up his fur again.

* * *

In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to leave Luffy unsupervised as evident when I heard a huge crash. The good news though is that Zoro finally woke up from his nap. I got up while Houndoom decides to stay on deck for a little sunbathing.

"What did you do Luffy?" I ask as Zoro and I climb up the stair to see our captain trying to get his finger out of a glass bottle he somehow got stuck in.

"Here let me help." My eyes widen when Zoro grab an axe nearby and raise it to strike.

"Ah thanks, Zoro-" Luffy starts to say till he actually notices what Zoro was about to do and let out a scream. The axe coming down shock Luffy enough that he manage to pull out his finger.

"What? You pulled it out." Zoro said it like he's actually disappointed.

"ZORO! YOU PSYCHO!" Luffy yells.

"So, what do we have here?" Pulling the axe away, the bottleneck that was cut fell off and reveal a piece of paper inside.

"Looks like a note."

"Oh, what does it say?"

Shame we didn't get to read it because next thing we knew the ship starts jerking, causing all of us to be knocked down.

"This is bad." I hear Zoro say, but it wasn't till I look up that I figure out what he meant. Whatever was going on the other end of the lead was pulling the ship towards the gigantic hole.

"Run for it!" With that, we all start heading over to the bow.

"Houndoom return!" I make a quick stop to retrieve my Pokemon though it kind of cost me enough time to miss the Luffy Express off the ship. So now I was on a ship that was quickly falling into Arceus knows how deep hole.

Shit.

Thinking fast I went through my bag and was relieved when I pull out my parachute harness. Thank goodness for travel preparations. Quickly fastening and securing all the buckles on I pull the cord and open the parachute. Just in time too because the Going Merry kept falling before crashing into… uh… is that a giant octopus?

"The Going Merry?!" I hear Usopp shouting as he climbs onto the ship. "See that? Just like I planned."

Landing safely back on the ship I started to unbuckle the harness. "I hope not, that was one doozy of an adrenaline rush."

"What the heck happen up there Kali?" Nami called out to me.

"We left Luffy in charge." I deadpan as I folded up the parachute to put away.

"Good point." Nami sigh, unable to argue with that.

Then the sound of laughter could be heard as a bat fly around us. "And now, onwards to the treasure!"

"Did that bat just talk?" I ask

"The… the treasure?!" Name said at the same time.

"Are talking bats a thing here?" I question Usopp.

"No, not really."

At that my eyes sparkle in excitement as I jump off Going Merry and snatch the bat right out of the air, hugging it tightly.

"Hey wanna join my party?" I practically squealed.

"Guh!" The bat tries to struggle out of my hold. "I'm just here to guide you to the treasure!"

"Kali! We are not bringing a bat onto the ship!" Nami object.

"But Nammiii~ It's a talking bat… that's going to bring us to treasure~" I grin widely as I watch Nami's walls crack at the mention of treasure.

"Fine, but he better be housebroken!" Nami caved.

"Hey, I'm not a pet! I'm a treasure guide!"

"Ok so treasure first then you join us," I confirm as Nami, Usopp, and I walk off with our soon to be joining soon teammate.

* * *

Flipping heck what I wouldn't give for a flying Pokemon right now!

We've been spending the last few who knows how long walking up the mountain, at least there are stairs. Though now we got to go through a maze to reach the center where the treasure is. Nami and Usopp were looking at the engraving on the floor that was most likely the map of the maze while I was resting my aching legs outside.

Sadly more chaos had to come in the form of an aggressive giant sea urchin barreling down the tunnels. Nami and Usopp freaked out and while Nami was trying to dive outside, Usopp grabs her and instead dive _inside_.

"Why didn't you go outside!" Nami scolded Usopp.

Shame there was no time to contemplate it as the urchin backtrack and starts chasing them off. Leaving me sitting here reminiscing how mental this whole day has been. The bat was at least still here and enjoying a laugh.

"Hey, by the way, I don't think I ever got your name."

"Yahahahaha, it's Joke~"

That sounds familiar "Well I'm Kali. So Joke, mind guiding me to the center?"

"Aren't you worry about your friends?"

"Like logically I should, but seeing the track record of today I'm pretty sure we'll probably meet up again at the center." And thus with a good stretch, I got up and we make our way inside the maze. "So what's your story anyway? I highly doubt you're just a treasure guide"

"What makes you say that? Yahahaha~"

"Like come on, a treasure that'll grant you any wish? With needing to take down four monsters? It's a bit contradicting that it would have a guide don't you think? Besides, since we're already following whatever plan you have, might as well tell me the actual story to pass the time."

"Yahaha~ I guess you got a point there. Once all four beasts have been taken care of I can restore back to my former glory!"

"Wait? So you're not a talking bat?" I said disappointedly.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS A TALKING BAT?!"

"Well, it kinda would've been pretty awesome if you were." I sigh. "Lame~ So once you got your body back you gonna take the treasure yourself?"

"Of course. I didn't spend ten years in this dump just so I could walk away with no treasure."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"You're taking this whole situation quite well."

"Well when you get drop into another dimension, common sense and logic kind of got tossed out the… wait a minute." A lightbulb seems to turn on in my brain as I snatch Joke and shake him in excitement. "The treasure can grant any wish right?!"

"Uhh… yeah?" Joke was a little put off by my enthusiasm.

"So would it be possible for it to take me back home?"

"Hu- What?! Why would you waste a wish for something like that?" He got out of my grasp and shouted in my face.

"Don't yell at me! It's not like I can get on a boat and physically go back home!" I let out a sigh. "Dimensional travel can be such a pain."

"Dimension?" He questioned.

"Yep, I'm from another dimension or world. Whichever is easier for you." I say it as if it wasn't the strangest thing that happens to me.

"Liar." Joke deadpan.

"I am not!" I pout.

"Then why don't you go back the way you came?"

"Well, that would be fantastic if I actually knew how I got here in the first place." I wave my hands in exasperation before putting my hands together and made a motion to Joke. "So like I know you've been waiting for this chance for like ten years, but it would mean a lot to me if I could at least try my wish first."

"WHAT?! FAT CHANCE! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

"BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SUPER NICE AND THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO?!"

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!"

"WELL, THIS WOULD BE A GREAT TIME TO START! TEN YEARS OF ISOLATION, IT WOULD DO YOU SOME GOOD!"

"I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!"

"WELL TOO BAD WE'RE GONNA BE FRIENDS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"THIS IS SOME SHIT FRIENDSHIP!"

* * *

It was moments later with us laying on the ground that we had to take a break from our shouting match to catch our breath. "You know I really did mean it when I said we should be friends. It must've been pretty lonely being here by yourself for years."

"And like I said I don't need any friends." Joke angrily glare at me.

"Jeez who went and stab you in the back," I mumble at the stubborn bat, but the sudden tense of muscle and far away look in his eyes told me that I had definitely spoken out of turn there.

"Oh…" The sound subconsciously left my mouth as my brain process the implication of what might have happened in the past as I push myself off the floor.

The noise seems to be enough to bring Joke back from whatever flashback he was stuck in and shook his head from any lingering thoughts before going back to glaring at me. I went to pick him up to which he weakly struggle against till he gave up and settle in my arms as we continue walking in awkward silence.

…

...

...

"Sorry." I manage to say after a while.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joke huff.

"You know… I may not have been in this crew for long, but we've been through an adventure and a half that tells me well enough that they got each other back. The offer still on the table if you want to join. You can meet the whole crew and we can all be umm… What was that term Luffy was using? Nakar… Namar… Na..."

"Nakama…" I hear Joke mumble.

"Yeah, that's right! Nakama!" I happily said.

Joke doesn't respond and we continue on our way in a much less awkward silence till we reach what I believe is the room that held the treasure. At the center, there was a staircase leading up to a podium where it held something that was emitting a red light. And looks like I was right about Nami and Usopp since I can see them right at the bottom of the stairs and about to run on up.

"Oh! Nami! Usopp! Wait for a second!" I called them as I rush up to them fast as I can. While they look back to see who was calling them.

Reaching the two I eyed Nami with a look of determination. "Ok Nami so I know you really really want the treasure, but I realized that if this really can grant wishes then maybe I can use it to send me home."

"Oh yeah, since the treasure suppose to make your dreams come true. That might actually be a possibility." Usopp said scratching his chin.

Nami looks at me and then the top of the stairs, looking conflicted between choosing the two before succumbing to my puppy dog eyes with a sigh. "All right, you can give it a try."

"Yes! You are the best Nami!"

"Wait! That's it?! You came all this way for the treasure and you're just going to let her use it to go home?" Joke reminding the group that he was still here as he got out of my arms to fly in the air.

"Well yeah. We did promise her we bring her home." Nami said as a matter of fact.

"What about the four beasts?! You can't get the treasure till they're defeated." Joke yelled.

"Well, why not? The treasure is right there." Nami wave towards the glowing light at the top then she and Usopp continue going up the stairs, leaving Joke a sputtering mess.

Picking him back into my arms I pat his head in a soothing manner. "Oh hush now. Let me have a go and then you can continue with your diabolical plan."

Catching up to Usopp and Nami we made our way up to the top, where there lies the podium and source of the glow. Getting close to it, the other two stood back and watch me with bated breath.

"So what? Do I just make a wish?" I whisper to Joke, who was just stewing in silence before turning his head away in a huff at my question.

"Ten years and you never even tried did you?" I deadpan.

"Shut up!" Joke harshly whisper back in indignation.

Rolling my eyes at him, I took a deep breath to steel my nerves before giving it a go. "I wish to go home."

As seconds roll by and nothing happens, I was disheartened that maybe this whole thing was all for naught but then suddenly the little light took on a blue glow and got brighter and brighter to the point that we had to shield our eyes from being blinded.

Moments later I could hear the sound of something like glass breaking and then the clattering of an item dropping. Putting my hands down the glow was no longer there and the cave looking no longer eerie and supernatural.

Letting my gaze fall on the podium, the light was now gone and replaced with an object. Taking a closer look, the object in question look kind of like a big watch but with no clock face. It was white with some blue details etch onto it. Odd, this seems really familiar but I couldn't put my fingers on it.

"What is that?" Nami asks as I pick it up and examine it.

"Looks like a bracelet," Usopp says as I put the object in question on my left wrist and twist my wrist to examine it.

"Well, I'm stumped." I sigh "I guess it wasn't gonna be easy as making a wish."

"What! Is that it?!" Nami shouted as she surveys the pedestal for an inkling of something else there. When she found none she slumps down to the ground with tears. "All this trouble and no treasure," she said in despair.

"That's what you get for letting her make that wish!" Joke said flapping out of my arms.

"Well, at least I can say I'd tried" I pout in annoyance with my hands on my hips.

Then the place suddenly starts rumbling again and soon after there was a crash at the doorway. Letting the dust settle it reveal Luffy on top of a… sea urchin but with all its spines broken.

Oh yeah, that's right. Quickly snatching Joke out of the air. I made my way down the stairs and over to Luffy.

"Hey Lu, I got a talking bat to join my party. His name is Joke." I said excitingly as I hold the said bat in my hands, showing him off.

"Hey! I didn't say I would-" of course he didn't get to finish his sentence when Luffy got up in his face with sparkles in his eyes.

"A talking bat! So cool! Be my Nakama!"

"Stop asking everyone to join!" Nami shriek on top of the stairs.

"But Nami~" I whined, "You already _said_ I could keep him." I snuggle the struggling bat along with Luffy.

You could just feel the sighs of exasperation from everyone but Luffy and me in the room.

"What I got myself into." Joke weakly accepted his fate. I was totally not cackling.

* * *

Once we've made it back into Going Merry and picked up Zoro and Sanji along the way. They quickly got to work, similar to back on Clockwork Island, but instead of a parachute to go down they made a lot of sails to catch the updraft the area seems to periodically create.

As we caught the wind and soar back up to the sea, I gave my body a much-needed stretch after all the craziness that happened today. Looking at the new addition to my wrist, I tried to make heads or tails out of it. This thing was ringing a lot of bells but I just can't figure out why it looks so familiar. When I let a yawn, I think it was time to call it a day and take a nap so I headed down to the women's quarter. Huh… Now which room was Joke gonna be sleeping in?


End file.
